Numerous households utilize multiple kinds of small, motor driven vehicles for hobbies, yard work, hauling, or just for recreational driving. It is common for families to own riding lawn mowers, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), go-carts, golf carts, and the like.
There has been a demand in the marketplace and a need in the art of motor driven household vehicles for multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs) that are suitable for using in more than one environment. A multi-purpose vehicle can be useful for hauling loads or for recreational driving, and in certain embodiments, the MPVs include attachments such as lawn mower blades that have additional motors that are separate from the drive motor. There is also a need for users to access power from the MPVs for certain power needs for other equipment or even lighting and communications. While some small devices can use the DC voltage available from a standard 12 volt “cigarette lighter” type of outlet, more sophisticated accessories need the power available from a standard 120 VAC outlet. By including a generator on board the MPV, the device disclosed herein meets these requirements, and the generator power control circuitry shown in the figures implements an MPV generator as described.